The Lesser of Two Evils
by SanctuaryAgent
Summary: Zelena has finally won and has made a demand for either the life of Snow's baby or Regina's life. The choice is Regina's but she won't be the only one affected by her actions. A two part story with potential SwanQueen. WARNING- Not a happy fic. there will be character death!
1. Part 1

The Lesser of Two Evils Part 1 of 2

The town stood looking on in silence as the Wicked Witch stalked around her prey with hungry blue eyes. She glared at Charming who stood defensively in front of Snow who had her hands on her swollen stomach, clearly terrified for the life of her unborn child. Belle stood beside Ruby who was holding the beautiful but weeping librarian whose hands were hiding her face in Ruby's shoulder. Emma stood in front of the group with a sword in her hand and a scowl on her thin pink lips, her blond curls tied back in a messy ponytail. At her side stood a radiant and defiant Regina who glared at her half sister with overflowing hatred in her whiskey colored tear filled eyes, which had spilled over leaving wet trails down her cheeks as the queen held back a sob and a cry of anguish.

Behind Zelena stood a shamed Rumpelstiltskin who instead of looking up at his beloved Belle his amber eyes focused on the cold road under them. He felt the horrified stares of the town's residents burning into him as he stood over the cooling body of the man once known as Robin Hood. He could not bear to look anyone in the eye in shame of what he had done. Zelena had forced him against his will to rip the heart out of the outlaw and crush it into ash to set an example. The sounds of Belle begging him to stop it and to fight against it still rang in his ears, along with the heart breaking sound of Regina crying out Robin's name as the man's life turned to ash before his eyes and the eyes of everyone in the town including the broken queen who loved him.

To Rumpelstiltskin's right stood Hook, another pawn of Zelena's who stood in silence and stared at the body of Robin Hood. Like Rumpelstiltskin, Hook was under the control of the Wicked Witch but not because of a dagger, no he was under her control because of his broken heart and mind. Because like the Wicked Witch had wanted, Hook had kissed Emma in order to save the life of her son Henry. He had taken away all of Emma's power and all that made her special like Zelena had told him would happen. But what Zelena had left out was the fact that the kiss would also rob him of everything that made Emma special to him, it would twist his mind into hate. A hate that would burn with the fact that he could ever even attempt to love someone other than his lost love Milah.

Zelena's bone chilling chuckle rang through the night as she stopped stalking and stood in front of the group in the center of the square. Her twisted smile was the only one to be seen for miles and she reveled in the fact that she had just about ripped everything good away from these people and most of all Regina. "Oh dear Regina… you didn't care for that outlaw, did you?" Zelena asked with mocking concern. "I guess you lose more men that way. I mean there was the outlaw, the huntsman… and oh yes the stable boy." She said with a chuckle.

Regina made a threatening step forward but was suddenly stopped by Emma's hand grabbing her arm. "No Regina! It isn't worth it." Emma said looking at the woman with understanding but stern eyes.

Regina shook off Emma's grip but made no move to threaten the Witch further. "For him it would have been worth it." Regina said softly and only Emma heard the whisper. The blonde glanced over at the body of the outlaw silently envying the fact that he had won the love of the beautiful mayor.

"Listen to the savior dear, I still have my speech to make." Zelena said with giddy tone to her voice and she waved Rumpelstiltskin's dagger in front of her. Her smile widened as she saw several people flinch at the motion and she took a prideful step forward. "Now, I know there are some people in this pathetic town who still have hope that you can all beat me and have a happily ever after. But I can assure you that that is not the case, I have the Dark One under my control, your savior is no more than a mortal weakling like the rest of you now, and your queen has no chance in a battle against me now that she herself is broken." Zelena paused and let it sink in before continuing with her victory speech. "But fear not, I am willing to spare you all." She said with a smile. "Because like the rest of you all I desire is my own happy ending."

"At what price?" Charming said loudly as he managed to still maintain a regal appearance in his already obvious defeat.

Zelena turned to the prince and sauntered over with a wolfish grin. "Oh my price is not much, just something that will guarantee my happily ever after." She stated as she stood looking Charming in the eye. "Your baby will do, my plans will work just fine with it." She said and smiled even wider as she saw the look of horror and anger on the faces of Charming and Snow White.

"Never!" Charming growled and stood in front of Snow blocking her from Zelena completely.

"You can't have my baby!" Snow gasped loudly as her hormones kicked in making her emotional and she broke down into tears at the thought of losing her unborn child.

Zelena looked at Charming and peered behind him to gaze at Snow. "Either I get your baby or everyone in this town gets slaughtered by the Dark One." She said through a toothy smile. "Unless…"

Snow perked up and looked at Zelena with wide watery green eyes, "Unless what?" She asked franticly.

"Unless my dear sister would like to take the child's place, unless she will willingly come alone and meet me in the woods beside my farmhouse and take the child's place as my key to my happily ever after." Zelena said and turned away from Charming and Snow, her cold blue gaze falling on Regina who stood in shock at the choice she was forced to make.

"No!" A voice rang out as soon as Zelena stopped talking.

"Emma!" Snow gasped looking at her daughter with wide hurt eyes as she heard the blonde choose Regina over her unborn brother or sister.

Regina turned in surprise and faced Emma. "Emma?" She said looking utterly confused. And even Zelena looked surprised by the savior's choice.

Emma gulped looking a bit nervous at all the eyes on her. But she quickly gained a hold on her words and said loudly, "No! Regina can't just go and give herself up to Zelena! She is still our best chance!" She said quickly. But deep inside she knew that her reasons were so much more than that, she couldn't lose Regina.

Zelena walked over to Emma and sneered, "Well it isn't your choice Savior, this time you don't get to save the day. The choice comes down to the innocent verses the evil." She said with a hint of laughter. "A child or an Evil Queen. And the only one who can make this choice is Regina herself." Zelena added. She turned to Regina and lifted her chin in a haughty way. "I give you till dawn, meet me alone in the woods by my farmhouse, or I come for the child." And with that she turned away and Zelena, Hook and Rumpelstiltskin all disappeared in a swirling storm of green smoke.

All eyes immediately turned to Regina; she stood with her mouth opened a bit in surprise and disbelief. After all this time and all these years it had finally come down to this, a point in time where she can truly destroy Snow and Charming's happily ever after and have her victory over them. The choice is hers; she could easily choose self-preservation and let the loss of their child tear Snow's life apart.

"Regina please." Snow begged looking at the mayor with wide desperate green eyes. She held her belly with both hands as if she were afraid someone were going to show up out of nowhere and steal her baby right out of her.

Leroy and the other dwarves were already assembling around Regina as if they were going to attack her and bring her to the witch themselves. "Leroy no, this decision has to be Regina's." Charming said looking at the dwarves.

"And what? You think that after all this time she is going to chose to save Snow's happiness over her own?" Leroy said stubbornly.

Regina's gaze hadn't left Snow's, "That's exactly what I'm going to do dwarf." She said in a hollow but firm voice. Suddenly most of the on lookers gasped and Leroy's mouth dropped open in surprise. Regina's brown eyes stared into Snow's green gaze and she said, "Because there is still hope for your happy ending Snow, something I am not lucky enough to have."

Snow looked at Regina with her green eyes filled with sorrow and gratitude, "Regina…" The short haired brunette was at a loss of words. Mustering up the only words she was able to she said, "Thank you."

Regina nodded and gave them and small half hearted smile, then she turned to leave knowing it would be best to just get it all over with sooner rather than later. "Regina." Charming called after her and she turned to look at him.

"If I'm going to do this then it would be best to not interrupt me or I might change my mind." She said coolly but paused as he walked over to her.

Charming looked at her with sincerity in his blue eyes and said, "We will never forget this Regina, I promise. No matter what the past you are a part of our family and we will never forget what you've done for us."

Regina nodded and forced back tears that threatened to spill from her beautiful brown eyes. "Thank you David." She said with a soft sob in her voice that could barley be heard. "I wish you all the best of luck in the times to come."

David looked at her and nodded before suddenly both he and Snow were hugging the evil queen. Snow was in tears and David looked almost as emotional. But soon Regina had to back away from their embrace and looked at them before turning to see a grief stricken Emma standing off to the side looking at her with pain filled hazel eyes. The blonde looked at Regina with such longing and regret that it made Regina's heart hesitate in her choice for an instant. But the instant passed quickly and she reminded herself that there was no other way. She nodded to Emma but said nothing before turning and walking towards her car.

Emma saw the woman walking away and knew she couldn't let her go her last few hours alone; she would never want Regina to be alone ever again. Without a second thought the blonde went racing off after the mayor, catching up to the woman as she neared her black car. "Regina wait please." Emma said.

The mayor turned and looked at Emma and couldn't help but give a light laugh. "You Charming's are just awful with goodbye's aren't you." She said.

Emma nodded and smiled slightly at the sound of Regina's light laugh, "Yeah, yeah we are." She said and looked at the ground then back up at the brunette. "Let me drive you, please." She said. "You shouldn't be alone."

Regina looked truly surprised by the statement and looked at the blonde. "Emma, you heard the Witch. I have to come alone." She said and Emma felt her heart leap forward as the mayor addressed her by her actual name.

"But you shouldn't go the whole way alone. Let me drive you to the edge of the forest, please?" Emma said looking slightly desperate.

With a sigh Regina nodded and said, "Thank you Emma, I would appreciate the company."

Emma nodded and smiled but it was a sad smile, she hated the fact that she had to drive the woman she cared so deeply for to her death. Her and Regina turned and began to walk across the street to the old yellow bug parked at the curb. In silence the two women got in and buckled their seat belts before driving off towards the edge of the forest by Zelena's farmhouse.

**This is part one of a two part story. I hope you all like it so far but fare warning it is not going to have the happiest of endings because I'm just not that nice to characters. Please review, I love getting comments and hearing people's thoughts! 3**


	2. Part 2

The Lesser of Two Evils Part 2

Emma gripped the steering wheel tight causing her knuckles to turn white as she drove down the dimly lit road. Outside of her yellow bug the night air was cool and beginning to give way to the early morning mist though the sun had not begun to rise into the sky yet. Emma silently glanced over at the woman sitting with perfect posture in the passenger seat beside her and her heart ached. She was finally so close to Regina, she finally realized how much the beautiful woman meant to her and she was about to lose her. She was only barely able to hold back the tears that threatened to fill her eyes and run down her cheeks. Taking even and steady breaths Emma glued her eyes to the road in front of her and tried to block out all her thoughts and feelings.

Emma was so concentrated on keeping everything walled away that she didn't hear Regina talking to her. She was snapped back to reality when she felt a gentle hand rest on her arm and she looked over at Regina. The brunette was looking at the blonde with a questioning look on her face, her perfectly plucked eyebrows raised slightly. "Sorry, what?" Emma managed to gasp and felt embarrassed by how stupid she must sound.

Regina removed her hand from Emma's arm and Emma immediately missed the warm touch. "I asked if you could pull over for a moment, I need to do something quickly." The brunette repeated in that deep throaty voice that was like music to Emma's ears.

Emma looked at the mayor for a second before nodding, "Yeah, sure." She turned off the road and parked the yellow bug in the grass beside the tree line of the forest. She looked over at Regina who was unbuckling and did the same, getting out of the car she rushed over and opened the door for the brunette before Regina had a chance to open it for herself. "What's up? Are you okay?" Emma asked and knew it was a stupid question. Of course Regina wasn't okay, the woman was about to walk alone down a path of no return.

Regina got out of the bug and nodded, "I'm fine." She said immediately like she always did whenever she was asked the question. She was never one to go and tell people about her problems or how she felt, it was a sign of weakness to her and she would not be weak, not now. "I just…" She paused and pushed her dark locks out of her face. "I just have to do something quickly." She said and straightened up looking Emma in the eyes and putting on her mask to hide how scared she really was.

Emma nodded and swallowed, "Alright, do what you need; I'll be right here waiting." She promised and patted the top of the yellow bug. Regina nodded and walked into the woods and out of Emma's line of sight. Instantly Emma wanted to go chasing after her for fear that Regina was going off the meet the Witch at this very moment. But she quickly reminded herself that they were still several miles from Zelena's property. Emma still had to force herself to stay by the bug however; she couldn't stand not seeing Regina. She wanted to bask in the presence of the beautiful woman for all of eternity, Emma wanted to turn back time and spend every moment of her life in Storybrooke with Regina, she wanted to protect Regina from all those who wished her harm. If she had the choice she would go back and stand beside Regina and help her instead of pushing her away into isolation. Emma looked up after a few minutes when she heard a small rustle in the bushes, "Regina? Are you okay?" She called.

A few heart beat's later the regal brunette appeared from the tree line and said, "I'm perfectly fine, I just had to do something and now it is done." She said it so matter of fact like that Emma couldn't help but smile slightly at how nonchalant Regina sounded at such a time.

"Alright, well what was it?" Emma asked as she got back into the bug and looked over at Regina.

Regina climbed in and buckled her seat belt, "What was what?" She asked and adjusted her coat.

Emma wanted to roll her eyes but didn't, "What was it you had to do?" Emma asked. Inside she felt another stab at her heart, she was going to miss this, the stupid question that was avoided by a sly questioning remark which in turn would be clarified by yet another question, she was going to miss her.

Regina sighed and looked out the window as Emma started to pull back onto the road, she could tell that the blonde was trying to drive as slow as possible as if it would preserve their time together. "I had to set up a little surprise for my sister, if she is going to kill me then I want to ruin her day as much as possible in return." Regina replied.

Emma nodded and could tell by the mayor's body language that the topic was closed to discussion. She drove slowly not wanting to ever reach the inevitable destination, but she knew that they had to end up there before dawn. With each mile she felt her walls crumbling more and more until the moment that the farmhouse was in sight and she was forced to pull over to the edge of the tree line. Looking over she watched Regina and took in every detail of the beautiful woman, from her slightly furrowed brow, to the flattering scar on her frowning lips. In that moment Emma wanted to lock the doors of the bug and keep Regina from getting out, she wanted to hit reverse and drive as fast as possible away from this place, this town. Emma wanted to save Regina, she wanted to keep her safe and happy and she wanted to never lose her, ever. But she couldn't because so many lives depended on this, and because Regina would never allow her to.

Emma was yet again snapped back to reality by the sound of a soft sigh escaping from between Regina's soft red lips. She looked at the steering wheel knowing that if she even glanced over at the woman beside her that she would lose it and break down into tears. She gripped the steering wheel as if her life depended on it as she heard Regina unbuckling the seat belt. Emma flinched as she heard the door of the bug open and sensed Regina turning to get out, but then she felt the woman pause and look back at her slightly. "I… Thank you Emma." She said and Emma swore she heard a slight sob in the brunette's voice. Emma nodded but said nothing, she couldn't find anything to say, she couldn't do anything other than nod and hope she didn't burst into tears.

Emma closed her eyes as she heard Regina get out of the car and close the door. She had to do something, this was her last chance, she had to let Regina know how she felt. "Regina wait!" Emma called and leapt out of the bug racing around the side and over to the woman who was looking at her in confusion. "I… You need to know something; I need to tell you something." Emma said trying to make sure her voice stayed steady.

Regina honestly wanted to run, she couldn't have this happen now, Emma couldn't cause her to break at this moment. Regina needed to do this, she needed to save them all and she didn't know if she would be able to if Emma continued. "Emma, I need to go. It's almost dawn." She said looking at the blonde and trying to mask her tears.

"I know, but you need to hear me out first." Emma said and took hold of Regina's hands. The brunette flinched slightly and looked down at Emma's hands which were holding hers. She opened her mouth as if to protest and Emma cut her off. "No Regina, you are going to listen now." Emma said firmly and slightly squeezed the brunette's hands. "The last time we were in a situation like this I was too afraid of the truth to tell you it. The last time we were in this situation you were ready to give your life to save this town from the failsafe that Greg and Tamara triggered and you told me that everyone saw you as the Evil Queen and that it only seemed fitting for your life to be taken. But that was a load of crap then and it is a load of crap now. You shouldn't have to die in order for these people to forgive you! You have saved them so many times already and it isn't your fault if they are too fucking blind to see it!" Emma said and she sounded as if she was about to start screaming or crying or both. "Regina you think no one in this town loves you and that no one cares about you! But you are wrong! I love you! I care about you! Hell Regina I would do anything for you! I love you so much, and I don't see you as the Evil Queen! To me you are just Regina, just like I know you have always wanted to be. I love you Regina, I love you with my whole heart!" Emma said looking at Regina with so much raw emotion in her eyes and voice.

Regina looked like she was about ready to cry, her lips parted ever so slightly in shock and a small sob escaped her throat. A tear rolled down her cheek and was quickly followed by another and another, "Emma…" She gasped as she cried. "Please don't, I can't… not now… please…" She choked out feeling weak in the knee's as Emma admitted her feelings to her. She couldn't bear it, not now not when she felt the same but could not ever have a future built on those feelings.

Emma looked at Regina as the beautiful woman cried and felt her own cheeks grow wet with tears. "You can Regina! Because I love you, you can find another way! We can work together, so what if I don't have magic anymore, you do. We can be a team, we can be a family, we can stop Zelena together." Emma said with a teary smile and hope in her hazel eyes.

Regina leaned forward her lips crashing down on Emma's, full lush red lips pressed against thin chapped pink lips. Emma didn't hesitate and began to kiss Regina back greedily taking in the slight taste of apples on the brunette's lips. She felt like she was in heaven, she felt as if her body and mind were in a state of eternal bliss. Emma pulled Regina closer and ran her fingers through the queen's soft and silky brunette locks; Regina tangled her fingers in Emma's blonde curls and held the woman close. But eventually they had to part for air, both women took in the scent of the other and immediately Regina's eyes grew wet with tears again. "I'm so sorry Emma." She said and looked away.

"Sorry for what?" Emma asked with a confused smile and tried to take a step closer to Regina but was stopped abruptly by the clinking of metal and her wrist being pulled back. She looked down and saw that her wrist was hand cuffed to the handle of her bug; she pulled on the cuff desperately and looked up at Regina. "Regina no! No Regina! There are other ways! Please don't, I can't lose you, please!" Emma begged as tears streamed down her flushed cheeks.

"I love you too Emma, I love you and I love Henry and I can't risk you." Regina said her lip trembled with each word. "Zelena is my sister and this is my fight. I can end this today and I can make sure that both you and Henry are safe, I can make it so everyone is safe and you can take Henry back to New York and continue your life there; you can be happy." She said with a sad smile.

"But I won't be happy Regina! I can never be happy, not without you! Please Regina, please, we can find a way for Henry to remember you, we can defeat Zelena together, we can live here in Storybrooke as a family." Emma was pulling on the hand cuff trying to reach Regina.

Regina shook her head, "There is no other way. Please Emma, if you love me then please let me do this. Please let me protect my family and let me do this one thing right." She said looking at Emma sadly.

"You can't Regina! You can't give up; you can't let it end like this! This isn't fare! Please Regina, please don't… don't make me have to lose you." Emma cried her eyes red from the tears.

Regina stepped forward and cupped Emma's cheek. "I'm sorry Emma but my fate was decided for me long ago. I am a villain; I don't get a happy ending." Another tear rolled down her cheek and she gazed into Emma's eyes. "Please try and understand, know that I do love you and that's why I can't risk Zelena possibly ever bringing any harm to you or Henry. I have to end her today before she has the chance to hurt anyone else that I love." Her words were soft and sad and loving and it was clear that there truly was no other way.

Emma suddenly took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she commanded herself to stop crying. She ordered herself to be strong if only for a few moments. She knew that she was not going to win this one and that she was never going to win, so she would do the next best thing, she would support the love of her life. When she opened her eyes again she looked up at Regina with a grim frown, "You told me once that everyone saw you as the Evil Queen, and I told you that I only ever saw you as Regina. You asked me once to let you die as Regina and I'm telling you now that you better make sure that you let the bitch know that you are Regina and no one else." Emma took a breath. "And you make sure that you know damn well who you are because you are not a villain Regina." She said firmly.

Regina looked at Emma and her heart swelled with love and sorrow as the blonde spoke, each word made her wish more and more that things could have been different. "And you make sure that Henry is happy and that you find happiness in your life. You make sure that Gold gets back to Belle and that the two idiots have their happily ever after and that Leroy doesn't throw a parade, make sure I didn't die for nothing." She said with a small tear filled laugh. She then leaned forward and kissed Emma gently closing her eyes. "I love you Emma Swan." She whispered.

Emma closed her eyes as well and kissed Regina back savoring the feeling of her lips and her smell. "I love you Regina Mills." She whispered and cupped Regina's cheek with her free hand. They touched foreheads and let time just pause for a moment, both forgetting everything in the world except each other. They took in every detail, every breath, every heart beat and imagined the life time together that would never be. But then they had to return to reality, Regina pulled away and gave Emma a small smile that Emma returned half heartedly. Then Regina turned walking into the woods with Emma watching her step for step until she vanished in the thick forest and Emma was left with nothing but the fading scent of the woman she loved.

* * *

Zelena paced back and forth in the clearing, her curly orange hair pulled up into a bun on her head allowing for her ice blue eyes to be much more prevalent. She growled in annoyance as the first rays of the sun appeared in the sky making it officially dawn. Turning to Rumpelstiltskin she held out the dagger and growled, "If my sister isn't here in three minutes then you are going to level half of that pathetic town." Gold glared at her and stood absolutely still and said nothing, but by the look in his eyes it was clear that he wanted nothing more than to kill her.

"Patience is a virtue." A voice said from behind Zelena and the witch turned around fast to see Regina standing at the edge of the clearing looking as stunningly regal and bold as ever. "Didn't your mother ever teach you that?" Regina added and then smirked, "Oh wait that's right, she abandoned you."

Zelena frowned at that and stalked up to her sister with the dagger tight in her grip. "Laugh all you want now little Sis, you won't be able to very soon." She growled.

Regina closed the space between Zelena and herself and said in her icy royal tone, "You were foolish to think I would ever let you mess with my town."

Zelena smiled and leaned forward, "Oh my dear Regina I do believe you mean my town. Everything you have ever had is about to become mine." She said with a chuckle.

"I don't think so greenie." Regina said in a low and sassy tone, she stood defiantly in front of her sister.

Zelena practically burst out laughing, "Well there is really nothing you can do to stop me! Cora never should have given me up; I am so much more than you can ever be!" A dangerous look entered Zelena's blue eyes and she snarled, "And I am going to prove it too!" She then shot her hand forward into Regina's chest. Regina gasped in pain as Zelena's hand entered her chest and grabbed her heart. But instead of Zelena ripping Regina's heart out, she cried out in pain and pulled her hand out of Regina and pressed it to her own chest. Regina took a breath and began to laugh giving her sister an evil grin and Zelena roared, "What the hell did you do!?"

Regina stood up straight and said with a smirk, "As you do seem to love to point out that we are sisters and therefore share the same blood, I used blood magic on my heart." She said and leaned forward into Zelena's face. "So now anyone who shares the same blood as me is will suffer the same fate that my heart does, so say if I ripped out my own heart," Regina reached into her own chest and pulled out her beating heart that was polluted with darkness, Zelena cried out in pain and put her hand over her chest trying to stop the feeling of her heart being ripped out. "then you feel the pain too dear sister." Regina finished and held up her heart.

"You're mad!" Zelena gasped and flinched as Regina squeezed her heart causing herself to flinch in pain as well.

Regina smirked and said with a grin, "No dear I'm evil." Regina then squeezed her heart again until both she and Zelena were on their knees in agony. "You claimed to have wanted my life Zelena, well this is me saving you from a living hell because that is what you will be getting!" She said looking at the woman in front of her.

Zelena flashed a look of utter hatred up at Regina and growled, "You have no idea what my life was like! Our mother abandoned me! My father hated me! I was alone! You got everything I ever could have wanted!"

"And it all was nothing to me!" Regina countered. "I wanted none of that, all I wanted was to love and be loved in return. But instead I got a heartless mother who used magic to discipline me as a child and caused me pain in ways you could never imagine; she ripped everything away from me and locked me in a loveless marriage with a man three times my age. My happiness meant nothing; nobody cared about how I felt!" Regina said looking her sister in the eyes.

Zelena laughed and growled, "I wasn't wanted by our mother because I couldn't give her what you apparently could, she left me for dead!"

Regina laughed coldly and snarled, "I was abused, I was heartbroken, I was confined, I was deceived, I was tortured and I was manipulated. It made me turn my heart dark and do horrible things to hundreds of millions of people. But I've learned from that and I changed who I was, now I am Regina and I am a mother and I am loved and I have a family, and I will not let you or anyone else hurt them, and I will not die as anyone else other than who I really am." Regina looked at Zelena then at Gold who stood behind her. He looked her in the eyes and his amber eyes spoke the words that his lips could not just as her brown eyes did for him, both of them apologizing from many wrongs never made right.

"You're not serious, you can't do this!" Zelena gasped as she saw Regina's grip tighten on the heart and she felt her own in her chest tighten as well.

"I can do this Zelena, and I will." Regina growled and suddenly began to crush her own heart in her hand, crying out in pain as it turned to ash. She could hear Zelena howl in pain as well as both women collapsed on the ground. Regina looked up at the sky she could feel her heart becoming ash in her hand and she whispered one name into the light of dawn, "_Emma…_"

* * *

Emma could hear the sound of someone crying out in pain in the distance, tears streamed down her cheeks as she closed her eyes not wanting to hear the horrible sounds. She was now curled up on the ground leaning against the side of her yellow bug, her wrist still cuffed to the door handle. She was sobbing as she tried to drown out the sound. Then suddenly it stopped, the distant cries of pain vanished and Emma paused for a moment before it hit her. No noise meant no one was there to make noise, it was done Regina was gone. Emma screamed and cried, cursing at the top of her lungs and yanked on the hand cuffs until her wrists were raw and bleeding. Suddenly Emma heard something like an echo and paused trying to control her breathing, then there it was again. It was her name, someone was saying her name, it was soft almost like a breath but it was her name. Emma closed her eyes and listened, "Regina?" She croaked and felt herself get knocked backwards.

Opening her eyes Emma found herself in a clearing laying on her back looking up at the sky. When she sat up she flinched, the world spun for a few heartbeats before becoming stable. Out of the corner of her eye Emma saw a figure hunched over what looked like a person, another figure lay sprawled out on the ground not too far away from the first two. "Gold?" Emma asked as she recognized the man hunkered over the figure that lay on the forest floor.

Gold sat up and looked over at Emma with sad amber eyes. "Emma?" He asked looking confused. He then turned back to the person laying on the ground and Emma's heart smashed to pieces as she realized who it was.

"Regina!" Emma gasped and crawled over to the woman who lay unmoving in the leaves. "Regina! Regina please!" Emma pleaded as she grabbed onto the woman and held her tight, resting the brunette's head in her lap.

"I tried… I tried to bring her back." Gold said looking for once as if he were at a complete loss of words.

Emma held Regina close and rocked her back and forth. She then straightened up, "True loves kiss…" She whispered. Gold looked at her in confusion but said nothing not having a better idea. Emma looked down at Regina and leaned her head down gently pressing her lips to Regina's. Seconds passed which turned into minutes and nothing happened. "It… it didn't work." Emma breathed and felt herself beginning to tear up again.

"She destroyed her heart in order to destroy Zelena's." Gold finally said and looked at the ash pile in Regina's hand.

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina holding the woman tight and crying into her shoulder. She stayed there for what seemed like eternity, hugging the woman and begging her love to come back to her. She never wanted to leave Regina, never again.

A little over a week later...

Emma sat in the hospital waiting room with Henry beside her holding her hand tight in anticipation. Across the waiting room sat Gold and Belle hand in hand along with Ruby and Granny, Charming was pacing back and forth and had been at it for nearly two hours. It had been a little over a week since Regina's sacrifice and everyone was still grieving, but mostly it was Emma and Henry who could still be found crying in the late hours of the night. Not long after Gold had been freed from Zelena and reunited with Belle, Emma had convinced him to make a memory potion for her to give to Henry. It had broken her heart when the boy drank the potion and remembered who he was and regained all he had lost only to suddenly realize that his mother had died and he hadn't even said goodbye. But Emma felt wrong about him not knowing, she couldn't let him forget who Regina truly was to him. But together with the help of many others they were getting through it.

Everyone looked up as Dr. Whale came into the waiting room and informed them that Snow had delivered a healthy baby girl. The room was filled with cheering, crying, and people trying to force their way through the door. After a long speech about being careful and calm around the newborn Whale finally let them into the room to see Snow and the baby.

The baby had Snow's nose and chin, Charming's ears and hair, but instead of having blue or green eyes the baby had whiskey colored brown eyes. Everyone fawned over her and finally Charming asked, "So what should we name her?"

Snow looked down at the little girl and then up at Emma, Charming and Henry. "I was thinking we should name her after one of the bravest women I ever knew." She said and they looked at her expectantly. "Her name should be Regina." Snow said with a smile.

Emma felt her heart flutter at the sound of the name and she almost let herself cry in front of everyone. She smiled genuinely and nodded, "That is a wonderful name."

Charming looked at Emma then back at Snow. He reached forward and gently stroked his daughters hand with his finger and said with a smile, "Welcome to the family Regina."

**Hi guys so I hope everyone enjoyed this as much as possible. I hope it wasn't too mushy for people, and I hope that people don't hate me now. Please read and review, I love reviews and hearing peoples thoughts on my stories. I really hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
